Trials of Fire
by InfernoUchiha
Summary: The life of a ninja has always been one filled with blood, death,and hate. A cycle thought to be without end,even in the world that feels peace,that world is overcomed by this endless cycle and is covered by the fog of humanities hate. However the new generation now shine as hope to a darkened world,and with every trial they face,their will of fire burns brightly for the world. AU
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The warm glow of the sun glossed over all of Konohagakure; The Village Hidden in the Leaves. Blazing light illuminated the roofs of orange, blue, and green, a beautiful sight to the blue eyes that stared down at the white city. A sigh traveled with a breeze, carrying the emerald leaves of the very trees which protected his home. Smiling now, the young boy, with hair of gold, gripped the stone beneath him, yes this was his home and a past promise echoed within the walls of his mind 'I will protect my home and all in it with all that I am!' The philosophy of the Third Hokage was to protect all that is precious to you. Protect them all with the very fire of your will.

These were teachings the whiskered child would always value and hold true. Standing tall before a home that despised him, Naruto Uzumaki simply gave it a wide grin, before cupping his hands to his lips, and with a deep breath….."Good morning Konohagakure!" soon after the blond Childs laugh filled the entrancing blue sky, a sky which held the purple streaks of night. Little known to him, a soft laugh joined his. Down on the balcony of the Hokage house, the Third himself looked atop the Fourths head, chuckling with his smoldering pipe as he saw Naruto standing, no care in the world.

Hiruzen Sarutobi adjusted the customary hat, as he stared up to his apprentice. "Three years it's been Naruto; you've lived in this house and have become so strong and wise in those years. Heh, and only twelve, you truly are like you're your parents son, I can see your fathers skill, and your mothers will, and I know that even now they continue to smile at you" Hiruzen whispered before taking a breath from his pipe, before removing it and releasing the smoke in the shape of a circle. Gazing down at his pipe, while rotating his wrist, the Third Hokage looked back up watching as the prodigy child took a leap of faith down the mountain aside, racing down towards the village below, and with a tired sigh, Hiruzen turned back towards his office, already dreading the paperwork ahead before muttering "Have a good morning Naruto."

Naruto Uzumaki allowed his old orange jacket fly from his body, exposing a lightly armored black tank top which held the red whirlpool that all Leaf Shinobi held on his back. Somersaulting in the middle of his free fall, Naruto gracefully landed atop one of the many looming towers of the village adjusting his darkened Anbu gauntlets as well as his darkened blue sash around his waist, before dusting off his black jumpsuit pants. Satisfied with how he cleaned up the whiskered ninja leaped atop buildings both high and low, ignoring the glares full of hate and disgust , focusing all his attention on the destination, The Academy of the Leaf.

"Alright, today is the day! Today is the day I will graduate and finally become a ninja, and in the end of all this….." coming to a stop atop the arced gate Naruto looked back at the entire village "…you'll acknowledge and respect me." The blond haired ninja narrowed his eyes, feeling determination and a fire course through his veins to show them all, that even one who was once a 'dead last' could achieve the impossible.

Turning his gaze back towards the large school, Naruto Uzumaki leaped towards the doors, ready to show the village, and even the world, his will of fire.

**AN: I know it's a very short chapter, but believe me the next chapters will be longer, I hope you will enjoy my AU and my views on how the Naruto universe could've been. I look forward to writing more, and I hope you will enjoy the ride also! PM for any suggestions and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sasuke Uchiha opened his eyes staring up at the wood work of a household that was once filled with laughter, and happiness. Sitting up from his bedding on the floor, the young Uchiha combed a pale hand through his spiky, raven colored hair, before fully standing in what was once a dining room. The household that held so much joy and pride was now barren, all except for a small wooden table that laid atop a bamboo flooring, reflecting the moon light, coating the very home in a surreal, but pleasant blue light.

Clenching his fists tightly, Sasuke found himself reflecting on why he choose to remain in the Uchiha compound, why he choose to wake up in pain from the sheer weight of failing to protect those precious to him. Black eyes stared down at a now opened pale palm, the young Uchiha glared down at his open hand, feeling nothing but disgust and sickness, towards himself.

"I'm weak, I so weak! These hands, this power, it can't protect anything or anyone…..yet I still stay. I remember what you said that night, the night that's a lot like this one, a full moon, and a cold chill. I stay here, Itachi, and every time I awake, I grow to hate you more for what you took away, mark my words, when next we meet I will be strong enough to protect those precious to me. I will be strong enough, I will kill you!" He whispered harshly at the very essence of night, hoping for his words to be carried along with the cool rolling winds.

Taking a calming breath, the raven haired child made his way out of his old home, entering the world illuminated by the pale moon, and twinkling stars, a world where he felt lost in the darkness but with no guide to lead him back to light, the darkness of his hate was where the prodigy of the leaf stayed.

The raven haired child watched as his breath heated the piercing cold air, but it never bothered him, it was a nice wake up call. Stretching out his stiff limbs, Sasuke left to the hot springs that resided near the Uchiha household, hating the early morning already.

Dirt and stone crunched beneath his feet, as his black eyes focused on the trail leading into the village, and to the Academy, dressed in his usual attire. Stopping for a moment, Sasuke looked up at a crow flying overhead, while purple streaks of night intertwine with the blue morning sky. A sight that even he quietly acknowledged as beautiful, and as one of the very few things he liked. The young Uchiha turned his attention back to the ominous crow, which flew back into the emerald trees of the Leaf village's forest, as a cold chill coaxed the trees and grass to dance. With narrowed eyes, he couldn't help but feel that times were changing, that something was beyond the horizon, and still impossible to make out, even to his own eyes.

Sticking pale hands within the warm confines of his white pockets, Sasuke continued down the trail, relishing in the soft breeze, and the fragrance of flowers, and the very forest of the village, of his home. Finally entering the dirt streets of Konohagkure, the young prodigy ignored the prideful and admiring stares of the villagers he walked past, to him, they were only distractions and ignorant people who cherished him for the wrong reasons. However, his best friend had promised something during a sparring session, closing his eyes while still continuing his walk, Sasuke recalled the promise '_I will protect my home and all in it with all that I am!' _

Chucking, Sasuke allowed a soft smile to grace his features at the memory of the knucklehead blond he knew as his best friend.

"Looks like you rubbed off on me….Naruto, so like you, I will protect my home, and those who are precious to me" Sasuke said in a hushed whisper.

Suddenly the faint cry of said friend was heard from across the village, and what the young Uchiha could make out from it; it sounded like it had something to do with morning. Allowing another soft laugh to escape his lips, Sasuke continued down his path to the Academy, and with every step he came closer to becoming a full-fledged ninja, and another step closer to achieving a dream that would be made into reality.

'_Today today is the day I become a ninja!'_ he thought while a fire coursed through him, and with the arc gate insight, and the back of his best friend who was racing towards the door.

**AN: Haha okay im really sorry for another short chapter! The next may be the same length but as you can tell im writing about the big 3 before pushing to the good parts, so please bear with me. I really am trying to show all three of their personalities and I hope I did okay with Sasuke, well thanks for reading, please review or give recomdations!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Sakura Haruno stood quietly on her balcony, taking in the feel of the smooth wood beneath her fingers, and the fresh air against her soft skin adoring another morning, where only a smile could be seen on the beautiful girls face, brushing her bangs from her eyes, she moved back to her room, assuring herself that her ninja tools were packed and ready to go for the graduation exam. A triumphant 'hmph' filled her room and with that she ran her hands through her hair of silk, which held the color of the leaves from the beautiful tree she was named after.

Stepping towards large mirror, which was leaned against the her faint green wall, all while still straightening her hair, and smoothing out the wrinkles of her usual attire, Sakura finally felt satisfied as she thought in a victorious tone 'there is no way Sasuke can resist me now!'

However, Sakura opened her emerald eyes, feeling slight guilt and shame, what was once affection for the young Uchiha, turned into something empty. Closing her eyes, Sakura thought back as far as she could, remembering, every girl their age fought for the approval of the prodigy child, even her. Already a thoughtful person Sakura couldn't help but feel it was only a contest between the girls to see who was better than the rest, so much better in fact that they could even earn Sasukes affection.

Sakura frowned, not wanting to acknowledge the truth that she had been trying to deny for so long…..that she only chased him to win said contest, finally earning the respect of her peers, and finally having them acknowledge her, rather than bully her, as they had always done. The young girl was no fool, in fact she was highly praised by her teachers because for her intelligence and keen observations. Sakura let out a tired sigh, accepting on why she had kept chasing a boy who constantly hurt her with cruel words of her weakness, and accepted that what he had said so many times to be true, 'I am weak'. Looking back now Sakura could already see the huge gap of power with her peers, even Ino was stronger.

A now disappointed Sakura stared sadly at her reflection thinking back on all those wasted years of worrying about her looks, instead of honing her skills and closing the gaps between her and her friends. Narrowing her eyes at her reflection, Sakura tightened her grip on her hair, pulling it back and putting it into a ponytail, and with that done she gave a look of determination. The slightest change would be made bigger when she had more time, but for now, with that small change the young girl would also change, aiming to become stronger and become a ninja for a real reason rather than doing it for Sasuke she would do it for the pride of the Haruno clan, and become the families first full-fledged ninja.

Grabbing her supplies and securing them in place, Sakura made her way back to her balcony, satisfied with the new path that she had made on her own. Now, after years of fighting off the truth, after years of trying to achieve the wrong dream, she had finally ended all of it on this morning, where the night still intertwines with blue sky. Sakura leaped from her household, proud of herself for finally overcoming a mental and emotional obstacle like that, however it wasn't as hard as she originally thought nor was it painful, with no real romantic feelings for the Uchiha prodigy it was easy to let go of that contest. However, she wished she would have been able to let go sooner, but not one to dwell on the past, Sakura pushed forward down the new path she set before herself and with a soft smile she let a thought echo through her mind 'Who knows, maybe I'll meet my hero on this path along the way….then rub it in that Ino-pigs face!'

Letting out a laugh she smiled at the rays of light that shined down on the village, while she ran jumping from roof to roof, with a burning desire, and hope that her new dream would be achieved and that perhaps even her heart would connect with someone precious along the way.

Looking towards the Academy, Sakura could make out a gold haired boy jump towards the door, and even a raven haired boy chasing after him. Sakura smirked at the sight, things really were going to change, and she was sure it would all be as bright and beautiful as the shining light, that blazing across the sky.

Finally coming to stop before the arced gate she couldn't help but feel as if this was the beginning of a beautiful adventure.

"Let today be the start of something good and new, let today be the day I take my first step in achieving my dream, and become a ninja" she said allowed, a fiery passion lacing in every spoken word. Finally with one more determined look, Sakura Haruno ran towards the door, ready for whatever was on the other side.

**AN: Writing on Sakura was very difficult, she is definitely oc, however I couldn't help but feel like a smart and thoughtful girl like her would reflect and think deeper on her reasons for doing the things she's done. In any case I look forward to writing more on each of them and their growths, even perspectives. Now with these three chapters done, I can now write long chapters! Chapter 4 will be the big test, anyway hope you guys enjoyed the short read, please give recommendations and review!**


End file.
